An embodiment of the electronic apparatus as set forth in the opening paragraph is known in the art. For example, the flexible display may be depressible for enabling a touch functionality. The touch functionality may be implemented as a resistive circuit. Commonly, a touch panel is added on top of a depressible display on the viewer' side, which may be implemented using an adhesive. In general, touch functionality based on a resistive circuit comprises a flexible top layer and a substantially rigid bottom layer, which may be separated by insulating dots and air cavities. An inside surface of each layer may be coated with a transparent electrical conductor, which can be ITO or another suitable electrically conducting layer. The top substrate is usually implemented as a plastic foil, for example a PET-film of about 180 micrometer thickness, whereas a bottom substrate may be implemented either from glass or a plastic foil, like PET-film. Depressing the flexible top sheet creates an electrical contact between the conducting layers, essentially closing a switch of the resistive circuit. The conducting layers may be regarded as resistive layers, as the sheet resistances are in the order of 200-1000 Ohm/m. Most touch panels are of an analog-type—also called a 4-wire type. In this type of touch panel, conducting tracks and bus bars are connected to the upper and lower side of the top-electrode layer and additional conducting tracks and bus bars are connected to the left and right side of the bottom-electrode layer. The four resulting conducting leads are then used to determine the location at which the two-electrode layers are shorted by a touch action. The control electronics alternate voltage between the layers to obtain x and y coordinates, using a suitable electric circuit. Also, electrical circuits comprising more than 4 wires may be used for implementing resistive touch functionality.